L'amour de ma vie
|year = 1986 |position = 3rd |points = 117 |previous = Children, Kinder, Enfants |next = Amour, Amour }} L'amour de ma vie was the Luxembourg entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1986 in Bergen performed by Sherisse Laurence. It is a ballad with an arrangement influenced by contemporary synthpop, in which Laurence describes her desire to find the love of her life and what sort of a personality he would have. It's most notable in Eurovision's history as being the 500th song performed in the contest. The song was performed first on the night preceding Yugoslavia. At the close of voting, it finished in third place with 117 points. Lyrics French= J'ai tant d'amour en moi sans raison Tellement le cœur qui bat sans raison Que je veux bien partir un jour pour la raison d'amour Vers l'homme qui me dira sans raison Des choses qu'on ne dit pas sans raison Des mots plus beaux que les enfants Plus forts, plus grands et plus hauts que les volcans Je volerai sans aile pour l'amour de ma vie J'inventerai des soleils, des jours en pleine nuit Je changerai le temps pour garder plus longtemps L'amour de ma vie Je rêve d'un sourire sans raison D'une rose qu'il va m'offrir sans raison Et d'un regard couleur d'espoir Comme dans la nuit, les étoiles brillent dans le noir Je volerai sans aile pour l'amour de ma vie J'inventerai des soleils, des jours en pleine nuit Je changerai le temps pour garder plus longtemps L'amour de ma vie Je volerai sans aile pour l'amour de ma vie J'inventerai des soleils, des jours en pleine nuit Je changerai le temps pour garder plus longtemps L'amour de ma vie Je volerai sans aile pour l'amour de ma vie J'inventerai des soleils, des jours en pleine nuit Je changerai le temps pour garder plus longtemps L'amour de ma vie |-| Translation= I've got so much love in me for no reason My heart beats so much for no reason How I'd like to leave one day for love Towards the man who'll tell me for no reason Things that aren't said for no reason Words more beautiful than children Stronger, bigger and higher than volcanoes I'll fly without wings for the love of my life I'll make suns to turn days into nights I'll change time to keep longer The love of my life I dream of a smile for no reason Of a rose he'll give me for no reason And of a look colored with hope Just like in the night, the shining stars in the dark I'll fly without wings for the love of my life I'll make suns to turn days into nights I'll change time to keep longer The love of my life I'll fly without wings for the love of my life I'll make suns to turn days into nights I'll change time to keep longer The love of my life I'll fly without wings for the love of my life I'll make suns to turn days into nights I'll change time to keep longer The love of my life Video Category:Luxembourg Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1986 Category:20th Century Eurovision